False Relations
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: Yazawa Nico, a self-proclaimed expert loner with traumatic experiences from the past, leading her to refrain from forming interpersonal relationships. Her motto being "I rely on my damn self." She strongly believes that working alone is the best action to take as that's how she'd been for most of her life; until college began and a group project forces her to work in a team.
1. Prologue - A Fresh start, or is it?

_**A/N: Hi, after struggling between the decision of life and death, I'm back with a new multichapter story.**_

 _ **Feel free to skip to the story instead of listening to my ramblings** **m(_ _)m**_

 _ **It's been abt 2 years since my multichapter story hasn't it. I hadn't been able to get in the mood of writings long stories because of circumstances in life and been only posting one-shots over the period of time, but i'm back I guess?**_

 ** _Also, wonderful stories like Otonokizaka Private Academy(OPA) and The Knight and The Maiden had inspired me lots that I'd managed to come to writing at all._**

 _ **If you have been following my stories since my LL one-shots, thank you and hope you enjoy yourselves throughout this brand new story!**_

* * *

 **Prologue – A Fresh Start, or is it?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hands in her pink hoodie, zipped up half way to just right underneath her chest, Nico walked started her short journey to the bus stop that was a 10-minute walk away from home. With her earphones plugged in, she hummed softly as she walked through the blocks of houses that were void of people at this hour. Leaving early for school wasn't what she normally did as she wouldn't want to lose on sleep yet her she was at 7.30am in the morning, heading to school. She wasn't so happy that she had to leave early since it was the first day of the semester and she needed to gauge the time she needed to reach class on time. It was an inevitable thing if she wanted, in the future, to be able to reach time right on the dot and not way before. She had to experiment on leaving at different times of the day during the first week to plan the best time to leave for school for the rest of the semester.

It was crazy that she was working hard at such a thing yet she couldn't be bothered with other stuff that needed more improvement, such as her lack of social relation that was surely inevitable in school when projects happened. And especially at the school, she would be attending as of today.

Furrowing her brows, Nico shook away the thoughts that invaded her mind upon remembering what she found out about the school back when she had received her acceptance letter for it. The school was famous for its use of modern technology and she was content with that part of it since she was technologically adept. An advanced learning of such, provided students with equipment that helped with learning more efficiently was a great choice in that sense.

However, it didn't stop there. The fact that the college utilised laptops for advanced learning were a single part of the system. Another part of it was that they courage students to be doing projects as a group and as such, Nico cringed heavily upon seeing that information and internally started cursing at the screen.

What terrible luck she had.

And it was because of that she was reminded of the past she had tried so hard to forget. That night, she had a dream of that incident that happened back in high school.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Gross."_

" _What."_

' _Ugh. You don't have to say it so bluntly.'_

" _What? Are you a kid or something?"_

' _So what if I am.'_

" _An Idol? You must be kidding."_

' _What's wrong with aspiring to be one.'_

" _Grow up. It's impossible for you."_

' _Shut up. It's none of your business.'_

" _Hahaha. Did you hear? She uploaded those covers. She thinks her singing that great.'_

" _Yeah. How did she even have the cheek to be uploading anything of that quality?"_

" _So laughable, isn't it? She should just give up on singing."_

' _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.'_

…

…

…

 _Jolting up from the bed, Nico was soaked with sweat despite the air conditioning. Looking down at her hands, she saw them trembling. Her heart was racing, she felt it hard to breath._

" _Stop."_

 _A weak, low voice sounded._

 _She clenched her fists tight, shutted her eyes as she curled herself up, knees up to her chest._

' _Stop.'_

 _She mentally repeated._

' _Stop.'_

 _She wasn't merely referring to the trembling of her hands, she was talking about the voices in her head that kept sounding. The impact of the nightmare was heavy on her. Those voices that shouldn't even exist resounded repeatedly._

' _Stop.'_

 _It was only getting harder and harder to breath. Clutching onto a hand full of the bedsheet underneath her, she gripped tightly as she clenched her teeth and rested her head on her knees._

 _Drip._

 _Tears started rolling down cheeks, her tears coming into contact with her cold skin._

 _Drip._

" _Damn it."_

 _She muttered under her breath, hoping that the anxiety would disappear as quickly as it came._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

Upon stepping in campus ground, Nico was amazed at fresh sight of the buildings in front of her. It was a new environment, so it did make her feel nervous about walking around in it. Avoiding taking too many glances around as there were small crowds of people around and she didn't want to make eye contact with anyone by accident.

Luckily for her, it wasn't all that crowded because of how early it was to be in school, even for the seniors.

Slipping her hand into her hoodie's pocket, Nico drew her phone from it and checked the time.

8.10 am

20 more minutes till class.

That was sufficient time for her to be strolling to class and not be late.

Tapping her screen and opening the browser in her Note 5, Nico scrolled across the loaded page and searched for the schedule for the week and double checked the classroom's location.

It didn't take her long to find her way there as the map posted up in the grand hall way leading to an intersection that led to different buildings was clear with the landmarks. Not to say, it was pretty a small school compared to others so it wasn't all that complicated to figure out the directions on the map.

Arriving at the building her classroom was located at, she walked up to the lift lobby, pressing the up button then waited for a lift. Less than a minute later, a lift was available and she entered it, searched for the buttons and hit the 5th floor button before hitting the close button. The lifts close slowly start to close when it opened in the middle of closing completely. In came a person, whose face she didn't care to look at or acknowledge as there obviously wasn't a need to; it was a mere stranger sharing a lift. At least that was what she thought when she realised the person hadn't cared to hit any button in the lift and ended up on the same floor and it didn't stop there. Walking out of the lift, Nico walked out and looked up for the sign that led to her class and rounded the corner for it also realising some presence behind her.

Making it to the front of her classroom, she entered it in a heartbeat and the person behind her followed in.

That was the first meeting she had with Toujou Nozomi, whom at that point of time she hadn't really noticed or cared about other than acknowledging the fact that she was in the same class and was the first person she met and knowing her name when their very first class had commenced with a brief introduction of one's self.

-End of chapter-

* * *

 ** _A/N: I have a few chapters already planned so look forward to it. But don't get your hopes up too much since I don't know how frequently I can/will be updating due to college life. Though I've written this story sort of to help myself cope with college by giving myself something to work on, I can't guarantee much._**

 _ **There are plenty more story ideas popping up in my head every now and then and it's kinda distracting but I'll try my best to get this one done/prioritised first! The updates will probably be once/twice a week depending on my schedule.**_

 _ **Feel free to predict events of the story.**_

 _ **Well, until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Just the Beginning

**Chapter 1 – Just the Beginning**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Plugging the earphones into her ears, all the noises around her voided except the music playing from her phone. Tapping around her screen, Nico surfed Facebook to pass time. It was lunch break and she didn't have an appetite so she decided with playing some games or reading some random news posted around on the Internet.

After getting bored of the lack of interesting posts on Facebook, Nico exited the app and instead loaded 'Love Live: School Idol Festival' a game she was addicted to. As she waited for the game to boot up she glanced around and noticed the classroom emptying. Everyone was heading out for lunch and looking forward to socialising with their friends in different classes. After giving a long dead look at the entrance of the classroom, Nico's eyes returned to the screen of her phone. Positioning herself comfortably, Nico started to deplete her LP as she challenged the ongoing event. She had managed to maintain her rank in the 1st tier so far but school was surely a hindrance to it. Because of it, she had to stay up late to play, to make up for the time she lost during classes.

Without a care for social interactions, Nico rarely left the house and had very few people she could call a friend. Though, she was definitely a great sister to her 3 younger siblings that she greatly cared about. Since her mother was busy with work, having to feed 4 children, Nico had to take up the responsibility of taking care of her younger siblings who were still very young compared to herself.  
It's true that part of the reason why is lacked social interaction would be due to her siblings but that was the only case. She was terribly awkward with people and past experiences had her shunning herself away from human interactions.

There had been past instances where she ultimately lost her trust in others and have ever since keep many secrets and thoughts to herself. After all, she hadn't wanted to end up committing the same mistake of trusting someone to get hurt once again by having high hopes in the wrong people.

Many have betrayed that trust she had tried to give every time she lost it though that was all over. She decided that it would be best to shoulder every burden by herself.

30 minutes later, Nico decided to take a break. Closing the application and locking her screen, she placed her phone down as she pressed a button along the wires of the earphones to start the music once more.

Stretching her hands a little, Nico shut her eyes for a few seconds as she took a couple of deep breaths before letting out a long sigh.

It was then she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around and caught emerald eyes. A long, purpled haired girl standing behind her seat. She saw a smile on her face upon meeting eyes with the girl and she seemed to be muttering something. But because she had her earphones plugged in, she couldn't quite hear the girl; though these modern noise-cancelling earphones were great at shutting out noises, it wasn't great to be using them at certain instances.

Sighing, Nico unwillingly unplugged one side of her earphones and asked, "What?"

Widening her eyes for a moment, Nozomi then repeated herself. "Wanna head out for lunch together?"

"No thanks."

Outright rejection.

Nozomi showed a visibly hurt expression for a split second but returned to her normal nonchalant look.

It was strange that this girl, Toujou Nozomi, had been bugging her ever since they ended up in the same team for a project for their photography class.

It wasn't exactly pleasing since Nico hadn't been interested nor had she ever interacted with the girl.

It was a sudden thing that she found herself talking to the girl, not having proper, actual conversations though, since it was normally the girl taking the initiative to speak with her.

Turning back to the front, Nico brushed off Nozomi as she bends down to the side and took out her laptop and booting it.

'What's with her.'

One thing Nico couldn't understand was that the girl had many other acquaintances that she could turn to for lunch yet she had chosen her of all to invite to lunch. She found it troublesome to deal with the girl especially since she was seemingly extroverted compared to her.

She hadn't really noticed at the start about the girl since she wasn't interested enough in others to care but Nozomi was always partaking in conversations with others. Also, there was a girl, a blonde in the same class, she was particularly close with and they were almost always seen together. Although it seems that the blonde had been absent today and Nozomi actively started to talk to Nico at any chance she got today.

'Damn it. Can't she leave me alone.'

Looking back as her laptop was loading up, she noticed that Nozomi was gone.

'Finally.'

Plugging back in the loose earphone, Nico focused on her screen as windows had loaded completely and heard skype starting up in the background. Then a second later after she was automatically signed in, she saw a new message that read 'Hey, have you watched the latest episode of...' from the sender _'Nontan'_.

Seeing the pop out from the bottom right of her screen, Nico sighed. Nozomi had managed to obtain her skype stating that it was necessary for a skype group dedicated to their project as it was a common chatting application used these days and it was easier to reach out to the members if any problem were to rise. Ever since, Nozomi had been actively chatting with Nico online post finding out that the girl's hobbies were similar to hers.

Resting her hand on her keypad, Nico started typing.

' _  
_ _ **Nico Nii:**_ _I did._

 _ **Nontan:**_ _I was happy that xxx finally talked it out with xxx. I'm glad everything worked out! I was so excited throughout the episode._

'

They begin discussing about the latest episode of Hibike Euphonium that had came out the previous night. Soon it leads on to others anime such as, Girlish Number that featured girls who were young, fresh seiyuus, Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku featuring magical girls that actually has a dark theme to it, that were airing this season.

Both had common genres they were interested in: music, slice of life, any anime with cute girls doing cute things and sometimes even action.

Even though Nico was cold to the girl just a moment earlier, she wasn't all that resistant to connecting with Nozomi online as they had many common topics and she wasn't, as a matter of fact, skilled with interacting in real life; not that she would ever admits this aloud.

Sometimes, she felt herself smiling when she speaks to the girl and she would feel a little complicated about such feelings.

Nonetheless, Nico felt herself enjoying the time she has online, at least at this moment, with Nozomi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **\- End of Chapter -**

* * *

 ** _Until next time!_**


End file.
